Containers, such as tool boxes and storage cabinets, which are used at construction sites and similar locations for storage of tools and materials are typically padlocked. Due to the value of the tools and materials stored in such containers at these sites, it is additionally desirable in most instances to use containers having lock systems which shield the padlock from exposure to tampering, such as by attempts to cut the padlock shackle or pry the shackle from the padlock body.
Knaack et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,281, which is owned by the assignee of this application, describes and claims a lock system in which a padlock is mounted within a container such that only its key insertion end is exposed for external access. While the embodiment of the lock system illustrated and described in the Knaack et al. patent is very effective to prevent padlock tampering, it is cumbersome and somewhat time consuming to install in the confined space of a tool container (preferably adjacent the flanged walls) since screws are needed to secure the shackle-engaging bracket. Moreover, since the illustrated bracket has only a single leg for engaging the padlock shackle, it is sometimes necessary to also use a stabilizing bracket to prevent lateral movement of the padlock, thus further complicating the installation procedure.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that since the embodiment of the lock system described in the Knaack et al. patent is somewhat difficult to assemble and install, tool containers utilizing that system have somewhat higher manufacturing costs. Moreover, users of such tool containers face similar difficulties in the initial installation of the lock system and in disassembling/removing the lock system if, for example, replacement becomes necessary.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved padlock-protecting lock system which may be simply and quickly installed (or removed).
Another object of this invention is to provide such an improved padlock-protecting lock system which comprises a minimal number of parts.
A related object of this invention is to provide such an improved padlock-protecting lock system which is economical to both manufacture and install.
A further object of this invention is to provide such an improved padlock-protecting lock system which engages the shackle of the padlock in a manner which prevents substantial lateral movement of the padlock.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.